


Hot Date

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Sheriff Stilinski, Matchmaking, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles isn’t too sure about the guy his dad wants to set him up with. Then he sees a picture of Deputy Hale, and he changes his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic inspired by [this gifset](http://danielsharman.co.vu/post/75286919666/sterek-au-when-the-sheriff-said-that-he-wanted-to).

“Stiles, just—”

“Dad, _no_ ,” Stiles interrupts. He doesn’t need his dad nosing into his (nonexistent) love life.

“Look, you said you wanted to be dating someone, right?” the sheriff persists. “Said you wanted a boyfriend?”

“Or girlfriend,” Stiles huffs, because it’s looking like he can’t avoid this conversation. Well, except by hanging up, but he’s not going to do that to his dad. Even if he is meddling.

“Right,” his dad agrees easily. “So look, there’s this—”

“Dad, I’m perfectly capable of getting my own dates. I don’t need you to find any for me!” Stiles protests. He finally spots his jeep in the campus parking lot, leans up against the side. It’s dark and quiet out here, and he doesn’t mind lingering a little longer, even if this conversation is kind of awkward.

“You clearly do,” his dad replies smugly.

“Harsh,” Stiles says. And yeah, maybe he has been swinging and missing a lot lately. Still, that’s no excuse. “You need to stop hanging out in the coffee shop, trying to scope people out for me,” he counters. “It’s weird.”

“I will,” his dad says, and Stiles senses a trap. “ _If_ —”

“Oh, I knew it,” he mumbles good-naturedly.

“ _If_ you give my guy a chance,” his dad finishes, undeterred. “Deputy Hale is really great, I know you’ll like him.”

Stiles frowns. He’s already dated all of the hot, single deputies at the station (it’s a short list, consisting only of Jordan Parrish), so his dad must be scraping the bottom of the barrel here. This guy is probably lame and boring, covered in powdered sugar from all the donuts he eats. Stiles does not have high hopes.

“I can tell you’re not convinced,” his dad says, sounding amused. “Here, I’m sending you a picture.”

Stiles waits for his phone to buzz, then pulls it away from his face to take a look. He blinks in shock for a moment, then zooms in. And zooms in again. This guy is two-hundred pounds of beautiful muscle and eyebrows, and is still shockingly hot no matter how much Stiles stares. He’s fixated on Deputy Hale’s immaculate stubble for a long, long time before he remembers that his dad is still on the line.

“Uh, dad, are you sure this guy really wants to date _me_?” he asks, because he’s pretty sure Deputy Hale could get anybody he wants. At any time. “Also, why have I never seen him before?”

“He’s new,” his dad says. “And yes, I’m sure. He was in my office, saw your picture, and started asking about you. I told him you were single and looking.”

“Wow, you are shameless,” Stiles says, laughing. “And last time I checked, the only picture in your office was the one you took of me last year, while I was working on the jeep. I have grease on my face.”

“Apparently not as much of a deterrent as you’d think,” his dad says, sounding amused. “He asked me if I thought you’d be interested.”

“And you obviously went ahead and told him yes. Though you weren’t wrong,” he has to concede. “I’m gonna need his number right now.”

His dad laughs smugly in his ear. “I thought you might come around. I’m texting it to you, okay?”

Stiles promptly feels his phone buzz. “Okay, I got it,” he says.

“You better call him soon,” his dad says cheerfully. “Don’t keep him waiting.” Then he just hangs up.

Stiles rolls his eyes. But he figures he might as well take his dad’s advice, because if he doesn’t do it now, he’ll lose his nerve. He always gets a little intimidated around hot people. He tips his head back against the jeep, takes a deep breath, and then presses ‘call’.

It rings a couple of times, then it’s answered with, “Hello? This is Deputy Derek Hale. How did you get this number?”

“Hi, um, this is Stiles,” he says, a little breathlessly, because Derek’s voice is just as nice as the rest of him.

“Oh,” Derek says, his tone suddenly softer and warmer. “I see your dad is as good as his word.”

“Do you actually want to go on a date with me?” Stiles blurts, because he’s incredibly smooth. Truly an inspiration to single men everywhere.

Derek laughs then, and Stiles finds himself pressing the phone tight against his ear, not wanting to miss a single second of it. “I really do,” he confirms, a note of mirth still in his voice. “How about tomorrow evening?”

“Yeah, I’m out of class by four, so that’s fine,” Stiles says eagerly. “Though I’m surprised you’re not working then.” New deputies usually get the evening shifts.

“Your, um, your dad gave me the night off,” Derek admits.

That startles a laugh out of Stiles, because _of course he did_. “Well, we might as well take advantage of that,” he says cheerfully.

Derek’s actually quite new in town still, so Stiles suggests a couple of his favorite restaurants, and lets Derek choose. Then he and Derek talk for another twenty minutes, while Stiles dearly wishes he could just teleport to wherever Derek is. He’d love to be hearing all of this in person, and he just knows Derek’s making some great facial expressions.

It takes a while, but he eventually remembers that he’s still in the school parking lot, and if he wants to get back to his apartment any time soon, he’s going to have to get off the phone. He’s a bit reluctant to tell Derek goodbye, but consoles himself with the fact that he’ll be seeing Derek ( _for a date!_ ) tomorrow.

He’ll finally get to see those eyebrows in action.

He can’t wait.

 

*

 

It occurs to Stiles, right in the middle of the date, that he’s already half-way in love with Derek. Not only is he even hotter in person, but he’s funny and smart and an almost perfect match for Stiles’ witty sarcasm. Mainly because he can communicate so much with just those eyebrows.

Also, Stiles kind of wants to lean across the table and rub his face all over Derek’s amazing stubble.

Derek seems to spend most of the date quietly amused by him, but gets a little more animated when Stiles asks for his funniest cop stories, and he just drinks it up. Stiles has never laughed so much on a first date.

Derek kisses him when Stiles asks for a second date, and pulls away nodding, looking a little flushed. Stiles spends his whole drive home grinning.

It’s not until he’s parked at his apartment, about to go inside, that he abruptly realizes: if he and Derek do last, his dad is never going to let it go. He’ll be smug about setting them up _forever_.

But, Stiles decides, if he gets to be with Derek, then it’s totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
